Rebirt: Heros can't die
by Igniz17
Summary: La muerte nos reclamo, pero la vida lucho por nosotros, no sabemos que hacemos aqui, tampoco el destino que tenemos ni el futuro que nos espere, juntos prevaleceremos y lo mas importante, no estaremos solos, categoria M por posibles escenas de muerte, violencia y Lemon BNHA no me pertenece es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, lo mio solo es la historia a narrar, sin fines de lucro


**Al final lo termine publicando, Dios que no tengo remedio, ¡tengo mas fic que actualizar y publico otro, que mal rollo!**

 **En serio, voy a hacer lo posible por actualizar este y mis otros fics**

 **SIPNOSIS: Despues de que pasara los sucesos de crisis en tierras nfinitas, Barry Allen "murio", pero no solo el, tambien otros tres heroes, siendo Green Arrow, Atomo y por milagros de la vida, Firestorm, siendo encarnado por solo un ente, Ronnie Raymond, sin necesidad de unirse al otro individuo, puede manipular el poder**

 **Pero, al creer que murieron, se dan cuenta al despertar que estan en un lugar distinto, los heroes abundan por doquier, pero de una manera diferente, los 4 deberan adaptarse a este nuevo mundo, ¿lo lograran?**

 **Edades alteradas:**

 **Ray Palmer: 22 años**

 **Barry allen: 17**

 **Oliver Queen: 17**

 **Ronnie Raymond: 17**

 **Vamos a la recomendacion de fic**

 **DRAGON BALL :DG-ARC1 El torneo del orgullo**

 **AUTOR:mrCRACKZvid**

 **SIPNOSIS: Al llegar al planeta Sadala, Kyabe se entera de que un Torneo muy importante se realizará. A su vez, las respuestas de una noticia inesperada irán apareciendo durante la competencia... Acompaña al Discípulo de Vegeta en esta historia junto a sus nuevos compañeros de batallas: Kabora y Tamake.**

 **Tipo: drama y aventura**

 **Bien, vamos a la lectura**

* * *

—Estamos cerca—una voz seria pero juvenil podia escucharse en la oscuridad

No podia verse del todo, era solo una silueta, pero rapidamente se pudo notar que tampoco iba solo, pues mas siluetas estaban corriendo tras el, eran pasos apresurados, tratando de llegar a cierto punto para intentar salvar a unas personas importantes para ellos, era un grupo mas o menos grande, compuesto de adolescentes por lo que se podia apreciar, pero rodos eran rostros decididos a combatir y proteger a sus seres queridos

Mas no sabian como encontrarlos para lograrlos

 **¡FOSH!**

 **¡POW!**

—¡Uaaaagh!

 **¡CRASH!**

—¡Midoriya-chan!

Tsuyu Asui exclamo preocupada cuando el peliverde salio volando producto de un poderoso golpe a su mejilla, por cortesia de un borron negro haciendolo chocar contra uno de los muros de forma bruta, el resto de los demas tambien se preocuparon y asombraron por este hecho

Era la clase 1-A de Yuei, la prestigiosa academia de formacion heroica para los superheroes del mañana

Rapidamente corrieron a ayudarlo, excepto cierto rubio explosivo que se quedo a buscar con la mirada, furioso a quien sea el responsable de todo esto, mas no encontraba a nadie y eso lo enfurecia de sobremanera, ya queria volarlo todo con sus explosiones, ¡queria masacrar algo!

Izuku fue ayudado a levantarse por los demas, pero aun asi seguia algo aturdido

—Deku-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?—pregunto preocupada Ochako

—Si, mas o menos—repondia un poco aturdido, masajeandose la mejilla—¿alguien vio que fue lo que me golpeo?

 **¡FOOOSH!**

 **¡BAM! X 10**

—¡Aaaaah!

Todos exclamaron de dolor porque antes de poder responderle otra vez ese condenado borron negro habia aparecido y esta vez no solo golpeo a Izuku, sino tambien a todos los que lo rodeaban, algunos caian en obstaculos destruyendolos, otros chocaron con lo primero que les planto cara, en pocas palabras, nadie quedo ileso

—¿Q-Que rayos esta pasando aqui?—pregunto Shouto adolorido en el suelo, nada tenia sentido de lo que estaba pasando

—¡Era un sujeto!—dijo adolorido Lida Tenya agarrandose la cabeza adolorido mientras salia de los escombros—pude verlo aunque fue muy efimero, eso me basto para asegurarme de que era

—¡Bastardo!—exclamo con ira Bakugo, disparando explosiones por todo el lugar tratando de darle o encontrarlo—¡aparece cobarde!

 **¡FOOOOSH!**

—¡Al parecer te escucho!—exclamo alarmado Tenya

Pudo ver como alguien se aproximaba a gran velocidad, asi que usando los propulsores de sus piernas, apenas logro evadir al tipo, mas no asi Katsuki, que por provocarlo le valio que lo arrastrara unos 8 metros, pero aun asi estaba conciente encabronado y muy lastimado, tratando de levantarse

—D-Desgraciado—maldecia como podia el castaño aun en el suelo

Tenya veian por todos lados de forma alerta y ansiosa, ahora sabian a que se enfrentaban, ¡era un maldito velocista!, el primero de todos, a pesar de obtener turbinas en sus piernas para desplazarce a gran velocidad, no lograria llegar a tal velocidad infernal

Pero debia hacer algo, siendo el que todavia estaba de pie

 **¡FIZ!**

Hasta que escucho como algo se pocisionaba atras de el, cuando se dio la vuelta, no pudo esconder la cara de espanto que obtuvo cuando vio al responsable de toda esta locura, los demas estaban iguales, era algo abominable

No se le veia el rostro por esa horrible mascara demoniaca que usaba, su traje era absolutamente negro, con algunos toques amarillos, garras en los guantes y lo mas llamativo era como una energia electrica rodeaba todo su cuerpo, eso era casi imposible de creer, pues esa cantidad de electricidad bastabaa para freirle el cuerpo alguien

— **¿ _Que es lo que quieres aqui?_** —

Esa voz grutural de ultratumba altero a todos los presentes, sonaba como un demonio encarnado y eso le gustaba al ser, el miedo que estaba sembrando el todos ellos, incluso Katsuki debi admitir que este tipo le producia temor

Y no era para menos, el tipo era un asesino

—¡T-Tu!—señalo al tipo—¡¿Donde esta Eraser-sensei?!—pregunto con autoridad el pelinegro de lentes—¡¿donde estan todos?!

Mas el tipo no contesto y solo lo quedo viendo profundamente, a veces ladeando la cabeza que en lugar de parecer tierno, era siniestro y perturbador ante la vista de todos, pero en eso comenzo a hacer algo aun mas perturbador

Comenzo a reirse como el demente homicida que era

La columna vertebral de todos sufrio de un escalofrio tremendo, cada carcajada producida por su garganta parecia haber salido del mismo demonio en persona, ya se habian levantado y puesto al Lado de Tenya, pero aun asi, ese temor no se fue de su interior, incluso Todoroki y Bakugo tenian un rostro de duda, no sabian como actuar

— **¿Quieres saber donde estan esos inutiles?** —preguntaba de forma macabra, haciendolos sudar un poco por el terror— **¡deberan alcanzarme para saberlo!**

 **¡FOOOOS!**

En menos de un parpadeo el velocista malvado desaparecio de la vista de todos, dejandolos boquiabiertos, ¿como rayos iban a derrotar a alguien con esa increible velocidad?, no tenian idea de que hacer

Mas Lida apreto los dientes en ira, ¿queria una batalla de velocidad?, ¡le va a dar una batalla de velocidad!

—¡No escaparas!—exclamo enojado

—¡Esper...!

 **¡FOOOOOOOSH!**

Tsuyu no pudo terminar su advertencia ya que sin esperar un segundo mas, encendio los propulsores de sus piernas y salio a maxima carrera para tratar de alcanzar al velocista, todos tuvieron que cubrirse con los brazos ya que ese repentino despegue levanto una espesa nube de polvo y humo

Pero aun cuando estaban un poco enojados por el repentino movimiento, sintieron una ligera esperanza, pues habian olvidado que el Kosei de Lida era de impulso, osea, velocidad, todos estaban confiados, menos uno del grupo, que veia todo serio, era verdad, Lida era jodidamente rapido, pero hasta el se dio cuenta de que ni con su Kosei ñodria agarrarlo, era demasiado veloz, solo habian 4 personas que podrian detenerlo y el ya los habia contactado

—"Vamos hermanos"—rogaba mentalmente mientras veia disimuladamente su reloj—"dense prisa y vengan a ayudarnos"

Luego de un momento, todos fueron a tratar de alcanzar al villano

 **-*[...]*-**

En un lugar abandonado, en lo que parecia ser un barrio de mala suerte, estaban sentados en sillas y muy lastimados muchas personas, uno de ellos era un super heroe, el resto eran solo civiles, los que en realidad era, una situacion de rehenes

El pro-heroe Eraser head se estaba despertando, poco a poco iba recobrando la conciencia eso lo probaban sus parpados al verlos estremecerse, hasta que lentamente abrio sus ojos, estaba aun un poco aturdido y no pudo evitar soltar un alarido de dolor cuando sintio todo su cuerpo adolorido, como si una aplanadora le hubiera pasado encima y sus huesos estuvieran hechos polvo

Los otros secuestrados aun estaban inconcientes

—¿Q-Que rayos...que me paso...?—decia adolorido, tratando de agarrars la cabeza para tratar de aliviar un poco la jaqueca que tenia, se dio cuenta de que no podia, pues sus brazos, piernas, torso y cuello, estaban encadenados—¿pero que...?—preguntaba adolorido el pro-heroe—pero, ¿que rayos fue lo que me ourrio?

— **¡GROOOW**

Ese temible rugido alerto a Erased, el poco a poco iba recordando todo, pero luego se escucho otro sonido que lo devolvio a la realidad de su situacion, apretando los puños en ira cuando pudo escuchar como algo se acercaba a gran velocidad y en un pestañeo, el mismo "demonio" que atormento a los de la clase 1-A estaba frente a el

De forma amenazante

—Ah si...ya lo recorde...—afirmo con enfado al recordar a aquel monstruo que lo capturo a el y a los demas rehenes

Ambos se quedaron mirando cara a cara

 **-*[...]*-**

Lida estaba cansado, jodidamente cansado, agoto casi toda su energia persoguiendo a ese maldito demonio veloz y aunque uso casi toda su velocidad, no llegaba a acercarsele ni una sola milla, asi de rapido era ese bastardo corredor

Apodo cortesia de Bakugo

—¡Rayos!—exclamaba frustrado golpeando la pared en donde se apoyaba—es demasiado veloz, ¿como voy a atraparlo?

—No vas a poder

Lida sorprendio cuando escucho una voz conocida, dio la vuelta y lo confirmo, era Izuku y el resto de la clase 1-BA, venia apoyado de Todoroki los demas tambien se veian muy maltratdos pero aun asi con annsias de lucha, podia verlo en sus rostros

Vaya, debio tomarse un descanso muy largo, pues sus compañeros lograron encontrarlo y alcanzarlo en solo unos minutos

—Chicos, ¿se encuentran bien?—pregunto obviamente preocupado por el bienestar de sus compañeros, recibiendo un asentimiento general con una sonrisa—me alegro

—En realidad nosotros deberiamos preguntarte eso—dijo Tsuyu a un confindido pelinegro—despues de todo, nosotros no fuimos quienes dejaron a sus compañeros a su suerte y salia corriendo tras u villano-gero—aclaraba la ranita con un tono de reproche

Ante este comentario, el presidente de la clase bajo la cabeza en verguenza, pues ers verdad que por no controlar su enojo, habia dejado a sus compañeros a su suerte

—L-Lo siento mucho—se disculpaba bastantes veces muy arrepemtido de sus acciones mientras daba muchas reverencias, ya cuando todo se soluciono, decidio aclarar su duda ante las palabras de Izuku—pero Midoriya-san, ¿como vamos a atraparlo entonces?—pregunto claramente confundido y frustrado

De ahi todas las miradas se pocisionaron en el peliverde, el cual esbozo una sonrisa confiada

—Bueno, eso se debe a que pedi ayuda a mis hermanos—respondio con una sonrisa

 **-*[...]*-**

En distintas partes de la ciudad, podian verse como ciertas personas se movilizaban a gran velocidad, para reunirse en un solo punto especifico

Una moto con dos pasajeros, el chico manejaba y la chica estaba de copiloto, sosteniendo lo que parecia ser un Carcaj de flechas y un arco

Un gran volido de fuego volaba desde el cielo a gran velocidad, dejando una estela de fuego que se dispersaba segundos despues

Y por ultimo una estela de color roja, se movia a una velocidad imposible de ver por el ojo humano o por sobrehumanos (posedores de Kosei)

Todos 4 dirigiendose a un solo y mismo punto especifico

 **-*[...]*-**

—¡¿Hermanos?!—preguntaron todos asombrados, ese dato del peliverde no lo sabian

—No mientas Deku bastardo—siendo tan amigable como siempre, Bakugo tomaba la palabra—te conozco desde hace años, se perfectamente bien que eres hijo unico, asi que deja de decir esas tonterias de que tienes hermanos

—Pero no miento—se defendia—recuerda que Kaa-san se volvio a casar

—...Si, ya lo recorde—confirmaba el castaño mas calmado—entonces, ¿tus hermanos son fuertes?

Izuku sonrio otra vez de forma confiada

—Demasiado buenos y fuertes podria decirse

—¿Eh?—Tsuyu estaba confusa—pero si son tan buenos, ¿porque no estan en Yuei?-gero

Ante esa pregunta Izuku bajo el rostro apenado

—Eso fue, porque uno de mis hermanos no fue tomado en cuenta para el ingreso a Yuei

Todos se extrañaron cuando dijo eso

—¿Eso porque?—pregunto confuso Todoroki

Izuku iba a contestarle, pero en eso

 **¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP!**

El reloj de Izuku empezo a sonar, extrañando a todos, el peliverde sabia de quien se trataba y por eso sonrio mas ampliamente, asi que separandose con cuidado de Todoriki, contesto la llamada, pero para que todos lo oigan, decidio ponerlo en alta voz

No podia evitarlo, pero le gustaba presumir de sus hermanos

—Aqui Izuku, ¿que hay?

— _Hey Izuku_ —una voz seria fue escuchado por todos, por el sonido de fondo de autos y todo tipo de vehiculos, sospechaban que estaba en la carretera, obviamente era el motorizado y su acompañante— _Estamos cerca, ¿estas prepardo para esto?_

—Obvio que si nii-san—contestaba confiado el peliverde—le acabo de enviar las coordenadas del posible lugar de los hechos, espero y los halla recibido

— _Tranquilo pequeño hermano, los tenemos_ —respondia otra voz, esta sonaba mas seria y relajada, ademas de que para extrañesa de todos los demas, podian escuchar destellos electricos y sonidos finos, como si algo estuviera moviendose a gran velocidad— _estaremos ahi en un flash_

Al decir esas palabras Izuku y las otras tres voces suspiraron aburridas para extrañesa de los espectadores

— _¿En serio?, "¿estaremos ahi en un flash?"_ —decia incredulo una tercera voz a travez del intercomunicador, a todos les extraño que se podia escuchar como si la turbina de un avion estubiera girando— _¿no te cansas de esa frase?, ¡ya cambiala por amor de Dios!_

—¡ _Hey!, ¡al menos tengo frases que decir!_ —se respondia el agredido— _¿que me dicen ustedes?, ¡no tienen nada!_

— _No tengo tiempo para ese tipo de estupideces_ —decia serio el motorizado— _ese tipo de cosas se las dejo al sabelotodo arrogante de Izuku_

—¡Oye!—exclamo ofendido el peliverde—que me guste sacar conclusiones y no me hace un sabelotodo arrogante—trataba de defenderse, pero unas ligeras carcajadas de alguien que el pudo saber de quien era, lo enojo mas—al menos yo no incendie la casa de un estornudo

— _¡¿Quieren olvidar eso con un demonio?!_ —exclamo con enojo el chico de fuego— _¡fue un jodido accidente!, ¡ a cualquiera le hubiera pasado!_

—¡¿ _Quieren ponerse serios de una vez?!_

 _Esas dos voces sincronizadas pusieron fin a la discusion de los cuatro chicos que dejaron de discutir, una de las voces era de lo que parecia ser un adulto joven y la otra de una chica_

— _Estamos en medio de una llamada de auxilio_ —decia la voz de la mujer, era la copiloto de la moto— _comportensebde una vez y centrense_

—Si señora/ _Si señora_ —respondian desganados los 4

— _No hay que tomar las cosas a la ligera_ —ordenaba la voz del hombre— _este enemigo es muy fuerte, asi que maxima concentracion chicos_

—Si padre/ _Ray_ —respondieron igual de desganados los chicos

— _Bien, buena suerte_ —corto la comunicacion el conocido como Ray

—Dense prisa chicos—Izuku volvia a ponerse serio—esto podria salirse de control

— _Ahi estaremos_ —respondieron ambos ocupantes de la moto, cortando la comunicacion

— _Estare a tiempo_ —respondia el chico de fuego y corto la comunicacion

— _Yo igual, asi que no te preocupes_ —tambien corto la señal

Este ultimo es el que tenia mas ganas de llegar, pues el sospechaba de quien podria tratarse este villano, de ser quien es el sospechoso, solo ellos tres podrian hacerle frente y en ese momento tambien los 4 oraban a cuanta deidad existiera el que no esten grabando los medios de comunicacion

Pues a excepcion del chico de fuego, el velocista bueno y el motorizado, por el apuro no habian alcanzado a tomar sus uniformes

Mientras que en lugar donde se habian reunido los jovenes, Izuku soltaba un suspiro pesado, a veces podian a llevarse de la la patada ellos 4, pero normalmentense llevan bien como buenos hermanos

Mientras los otros chicos espectadores veian todo esto con una gota de sudor bajandole por la nuca, ¿en serio eran confiables los hermanos del peliverde?, sinceramente ya estaban dudandolo, esa ligera pelea infantil les habia bajado la poca confianza de ganar de habian tenido

—Bien, ya escucharon—tomaba la palabra Izuku, ya podia caminar por su cuenta—sigamos las coordenadas para llegar rapido a salvar a los civiles y a Erased-sensei

—Ah, ¿Izuku-kun?—lo llamaba Momo, ganandose la atencion del peliverde—¿estas seguro de esto?

Izuku arqueo una ceja en confusion ante esto, el no entendia muy bien el porque de su duda, sin saber que la verdad un poco de temor los estaba invadiendo, puesto que enfrentar a ese demonio veloz ya les estaba empezando a asustar

Mas Izuku no tenia miedo en absoluto

—Momo-san—llamaba totalmente confiado el peliverde—te aseguro que vamos a ganar

Esas palabras llenas de confianza y determinacion alzo la moral y mermo un poco el miedo dentro de ellos, aun tenian miedo, de eso no habia duda, pero ahora era mas llevadera, asi que pelearian ahora todos juntos

Pero les parecia admirable el grado de confianza que el peliverde le tenia a esos hermanos suyos, ¿tan buenos eran?, la curiosidad los mataba y ya querian conocerlos y tambien el conocer el porque uno de ellos siendo tan bueno, no fue tomado en cuenta para ingresar a Yuei

—Bien, todo parece arreglado—el peliverde volvio a tomar la palabra y tocando un boton de su reloj, este proyecto un holograma, soprendiendo a todos—segun el rada que le implante cuando nos ataco, se encuentra en este hangar abandonado—señalaba un punto en el mapa—esta al norte, muy cerca de aqui—apago el holograma—andando

Y asi empezo a correr hacia esa direccion, siendo seguido despues por los demas

—Midoriya-chan—la chica rana que se habia colocado a su lado llamaba su atencion—¿donde conseguiste ese objeto tan genial?-gero—preguntaba aun un poco asombrada Tsuyu

—Ah, ¿esto?—preguntaba señalando su reloj, recibiendo una afirmacion de la pelinegra—en realidad fue un regalo que me fabrico el nuevo esposo de mamá

Y tras esa respuesta que satisfacio la curiosidad de todos, siguieron corriendo hacia la direccion que marcaba el mapa holografico, pero nadie se daba cuenta de que dicho reloj tenia un sello de fabricacion de una empresa muy conocida a nivel mundial

Palmer Industries

 **-*[...]*-**

El villano reia de forma maniaca, no se le notaba agitado, a pesar de que a su alrededor estaban heroes fuera de combate, tratando de levantarse para seguir luchando, pero sus heridas eran de consideracion y no podian hacer un ligero esfuerzo fisico

Los heroes caidos eran nada mas y nada menos que

Erased head quien estaba semi inconciente tirado po unos escombros

Mount Lady quien estaba 100% fuera de combate y dentro de un gigantesco crater de apariencia humana

Cementos, incrustado en una pared de ladrillos, apenas conciente

Present Mic, quien estaba sepultado en una pila de escombros, vivo, pero inconciente

Ectoplasm quien estaba tirado en el suelo inconciente

El segundo heroe mas poderoso del mundo, Endeavor, el cual veia con furia a el demonio veloz, sin poder hacer nada, pues estaba demasiado golpeado y sangraba por todos lados

Y por ultimo, una malherida y neutralizada Midnight, quien en este momento estaba siendo elevads y ahorcada con una mano del demonio veloz, mientras este veia euforico el dolor de la heroina que tenia literalmente en sus manos

— **¿Esto es lo mejor que los heroes de aqui pueden ofrecer?, ¡patetico!** —se mofaba y lanzaba como a un costal de basura a la heroina en sus manos, a un lado de Endeavor— **no sirven ni para calentar, ¡quiero un verdadero reto!**

Los heroes caidos ya no sabian que mas hacer, el grupo habia llegado a salvar a Erasehead y a los civiles, pero su plan fracaso rotundamente, porque la velocidad del tipo era irreal, incluso para algo como un Kosei, esto estaba mas alla de la realidad

Vencio de forma rapida y sencilla a todos esos heroes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Ahora la pregunta era ¿y All Might?, por desgracia no podia participar, su herida habia llegado a su limite y no podia usar los restos de su poder hasta que se recupere, cosa que lo tenia frustrado al no poder salir a ayudarlos

Pero su herida no habia sido afectada nuevamente por un accidente

No, esta vez no y el velocista demoniaco era el culpable

All might y el demonio veloz lucharon no hace poco, a opinion de All Might, esa fue uno de sus combates mas brutales que halla tenido en toda su carrera de heroe nro 1 y simbolo de paz, pues escalaba y por mucho la batalla que tuvo con **"ESE"** tipo en el pasado, el que le dejo una secuela irreversible y fatal para el rubio, limitando su profesion heroica, de forma permanente

El demonio gano la batalla y lo dejo sumamente grave, casi al borde de la muerte, pero no por eso quedo ileso, ¡claro que no!, contra quien lucho era All Might ni mas ni menos, el demonio uso lo ultimo de sus fuerzas para derrotarlo y fue por los pelos, pues al ganar era un milagro que pudiera correr

Porque tenia todos mos huesos de su cuerpo destrozados, sus musculos desgarrados, su sistema de regeneracion por muy rapido que fuera, no lo curo en un lapso de periodo corto, esta vez se demoro demasiado, All Might sabia golpear muy bien y fuerte

El unico que estuvo mas cerca de matarlo

Por eso no habia atacado por estos meses, debia curarse y no toparse con el heroe, pero cuando se entero de la salud del rubio, no dudo en salir a hacer barbaridades

—Bastardo...—decia adolorida la heroina +18 años—¿que es lo que quieres?

El demonio veloz miro a ambos con mirada fija y sombria, logrando que internamente sintieran un poco de temor

— **Lo que yo quiero** —expliaba el velocista malvado— **es atraer a "ellos"**

Esa respuesta fue muy confusa para los heroes ya que los que estaban inconcientes habian logrado recuperar la conciencia

Pero tenian una gran duda, ¿a quienes se referia con "ellos"?

—¡SMASH!

 **¡BOOOOOOM!**

El lugar se sacudio cuando un potente ataque choco contra una parte del lugar, destruyendola, evitando que los heroes pudieran preguntar a quien se referia con "ellos", pero seria despues que aclararan esa duda, ahora habian llegado los alumnos de la clase 1-A

Pero el villano habia logrado evadir facilmente el ataque previo, su velocidad era irreal

 **¡BOOOM!**

 **¡BOOOM!**

 **¡BOOOM!**

—¡Quedate quieto bastardo!—exclamaba extremadamente molesto Katsuki lanzandole explosiones a aquel maligno ser

El cual evadia de forma rapida y humillantemente facil cada disparo del chico explosivo, irritandolo cada vez mas, las explosiones no venian solas, tambien habia disparos de ametralladoras laser, creacion de Momo Yaoyorozu, pero aun asi no lograban darle, esto de estaba tornando frustrante

De un momento a otro, el velocista maligno aparecio tras estos dos y agarro sus cabezas, haciendolos chocar entre ellos, quedando casi inconcientes

—¡Bastardo!

Kirishima descendia de forma veloz y furiosa, tratando de acertarle un golpe con su endurecido cuerpo, mas fallo miserablemente, el velocista no quedo ahi sino que lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo contra una Tsuyu que trato de pillarlo por sopresa, siendo ambos derrotados

Una par de rayos se dirigian al velocista, el cual para sorpresa de todos, empezo a vibrar su cuerpo y al ser sus moleculas intangibles, pues sus ataques pasaron de largo, dejando a Aoyama y Kaminari sin palabras

—¿Como...?

— **¡Sorpresa!**

 **¡FIZZZZ!**

—¡Gaaaaah!—exclamaron sumamente adoloridos ambo rubios cuando para horror de todos, los brazos vibrantes del sujeto los atravezo, cayendo ambos inertes al suelo, no estaban muertos, pero si inconcientes

—¡Maldito!—exclamo Todoroki en ira por sus compañeros caidos

Sin aguantarse la ira, lanzo rafagas de hielo y fuego, el velocista se puso mas serio en evitar esos ataques, el fuego no era un problema, podia repelerlo, mas el hielo era el enemigo letal de todo velocista, pues el frio va deteniendo los atomos del cuerpo, cosa dañina para un velocista, pues ellos necesitan tener sus moleculas vibrantes para mantener su velocidad

Sin querer jugar con este chico, lo tomo del rostro y lo lanzo brutalmente contra una pared, la fuerza fue tan brutal, que la pared se cuarteo y Todoroki fue noqueado en un momento, para sopresa de todos, con su brazo vibrante aravezo a una ser de apariencia de ave, hecho de pura oscuridad

—¡Sombra oscura!—exclamo preocupado Tokoyami al ver posiblemente herido a su kosei

— **¿Es tuyo?** —pregunto de forma "inocente" que helo los huesos de todos— **¡pues demos un paseo!**

 **¡FOOOSH!**

Y sin piedad agarro a sombra oscura y empezo a correr velozmente por todo el lugar, arrastrando a Tokoyami que no podia hacer nada para evitalo, Lida trato de darle nuevamente persecusion con su impulsores, pero aun asi no lo podia alcanzar

—¡Ya dejalo!—exclamo Lida tratando de alcanzarlo, mas no podia

— **¿Tu de nuevo?** —preguntaba burlista o eso creian, pues su macabra voz no dejaba entender— **¡eres una molestia!**

Sin miramiento alguno corre a mas velocidad para sorpresa de Lida y sufrimiento de Tokoyami y su compañero, pero solo tardo en aparecer unos segundos ahora tras el pelinegro, pero cuando este se dio cuenta, ya era tarde

Usando como bate a sombra oscura, golpeo a Lida con Tokoyami y no solo eso, pues la fuerza del golpe fue tan fuerte que choco contra Jirou, Mina y Hagakure, que se habian lanzado al ataque dejandolos fuera de combate

Aunque debia admitir, que jamas se espero que de un momento a otro, no podia correr puesto a que algo se lo impedia, vio al suelo y pudo ver como sus piernas estaban atrapadas en algun tipo de pegamento color morado

Mas unas risas llamaron su atencion

—Hehehe, no te la esperabas ¿eh?, ¡bastardo!—exclamo orgulloso Mineta—ya te atrape, mas su sonrisa se murio cuando vio al monstruo sonreir, o eso creia ver

— **¿Eso crees?**

 **¡FOOOOOSH!**

—¡¿Eh?!

Ante la vista impactante de todos, volvio a hacer vibrar todo su cuerpo, soltandose de la goma morada, por lo que apenas se libero y se lanzo contra el aspirante a heroe por considerarlo una posible amenaza futura, agarrandolo de un brazo y dando varias vueltas lo lanzo contra unos impactados Izuku y Ochako que tenian en mente atacarlo de sorpresa, cayendo ambos al suelo adoloridos por la fuerza del choque

En todo el lugar se podian ver a todos los heroes caidos, vencidos y esparcidos por diferntes lados de la zona, con el velocista demoniaco parado en medio de todos ellos

— **¿Esto es todo lo que los heroes pueden ofrecerme?** —preguntaba burlista el velocista— **¡que patetico!** —reclamaba obviamete decepcionado, los caidos lo veian con odio, no podian entender como podia existir alguien asi de veloz y fuerte, el unico talvez que podria hacerle frente era All Might, pero aun asi tenian ciertas dudas— **la basura siempre era basura, no importa cuanto colecciones** —y en un pestañeo estaba agarro del cuello a un adolorido Izuku que trataba de safarce— **¿no lo crees amiguito?** —preguntaba de forma "inocente" mientras hacia vibrar nuevamente su brazo, dispuesto a matar esta vez

—"¡Rayos!"—pensaba alarmado el peliverde tratando de safarce mas no podia

—¡Deku-kun!—exclamaba aterrada Ochako al ver el posible final del peliverde, el resto estaba igual e impotente al ver que no podian hacer nada

— **No lo tomes personal chico** —decia burlista el demonio de la velocidad— **pero debo mandar un mensaje**

Izuku no sabia que hacer, iba a morir sin luchar, los demas veian aterrados como el brazo de ser maligno vibraba aun mas, esta vez iba a matar

Cosa que no logro

 **¡FOOOOOSH!**

 **¡POOOOOW!**

 **¡PAAAAAAW!**

 **¡BAAAAAAM!**

Porque para sorpresa de todos, un nuevo borron, esta vez color amarillo, aparecio y luego tres golpes mando a volar al demonio hasta caer nuevamente al suelo, esta vez lejos de Izuku, pero un asi sonrio, su mensaje si fue recibido al parecer, pues el ya estaba aqui

Y no era All Might precisamente

Todos veian asombrados al nuevo que habia llegado, un adolescente no mayor a Izuku y los demas miembros del curso 1-A de Yuei, era de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, no portaba un traje de heroe o villano, usaba ropa casual un buzo color vino ajustado que resaltaba un poco su buen fisico, vaqueros negros un reloj en su muñeca izquierda y un par de converse rojos con blanco

En su rostro se veia seriedad y podian dar con su nacionalidad, era americano

Los presentes veian con sorpresa al recien llegado por su repentina aparicion pero mas porque el cuerpo del chico desprendia los mismos relampagos que el demonio veloz, solo que de color amarillo

Todos se preguntaban ¿quien rayos era ese chico?

Excepto uno que lo vio con los ojos bien abiertos

—"Pero si el es..."—penso asombrado Erasedhead

—Barry-nii—dijo en un susurro Izuku, pero igual fue oido por todos—¿no que llegarias en un "flash"?—pregunto ahora en voz alta y burlista el peliverde aun adolorido arrinconado en un muro

El heroico velocista lo escucho y de un parpadeo fue con Izuku, con su sonrisa trolleadora de siempre

—Vaya pequeño hermano—decia relajado y con las manos en los bolsillos—al parecer te dieron ua golpiza haha

—Haha, que gracioso—respondio sarcastico—ya, ayudame a levantarme

Barry lo ayudo a levantarse no solo a el, sino tambien a Mineta y Ochako que veian asombrados al castaño, su "kosei" era igual al del villano que mando a volar, pero este seria una version heroica de el y no eran los unicos que no le quitaban la vista de encima

Todos los presentes tambien veian asombrados al castaño

—"Asi que ese es uno de los hermanos de Deku"—pensaba curioso Todoroki, analizando con la mirada al recien llegado—"una version heroica de ese bastardo villano"

—Erased—llamaba Midnight en voz baja a su compañero de profesion—¿que ese no es...?

—Bartholomew Allen—respondio serio Aizawa y en el mismo tono de voz

Barry ya habia ayudado a levantarse a todos, no por nada era conocido como The Flash del mundo de donde venia

—Gracias—pronuncio aun un poco asombrada Ochako en nombre de todos

—No hay de que—respondio con una sonrisa y en perfecto japones, Barry era un genio y no le tomo mucho tiempo el aprender el lenguaje, mas luego su mirada se puso seria y miro al frente—quedense aqui, voy a encargarme de ese tipo

Y antes de que la castaña o alguien mas pudiera detenerlo, de un flash ya estaba frente a todos ellos, el demonio de la velocidad ya estaba poniendose de pie, aun un poco aturdido por los golpes recibidos, pero aun asi, alegre de que Barry estuviera aqui

— **Hehehe, veo que mis mensajes si te llegaron** —decia burlista el villano caminando lentamente hacia Barry

—Has cometido demasiados crimenes como para ignorarlos—respondia seriamente el rubio tambien caminando hacia el villano—eres un cabronazo Zoom, ¿era necesario que cometieras tantos homicidios?

Si, el villano archienemigo de The Flash, el velocista maligno Zoom era el villano de turno

Ambos pararon su andar y quedaron cara a cara

— **Creo que no** —respondia con su humor tetrico de siempre— **pero era la unica manera de llamar tu atencion hahahahahaha**

—Eres un maldito enfermo—respondia Barry con odio impregnado en su voz

Cerca de ahi, los demas espectadores veian atentos la escena, esperando el momento adecuado para ver si debian intervenir, mas una conversacion llamo la atencion de todos

—Midoriya-chan—llamo la atencion de Izuku y los demas la chica rana—¿tu hermano puede ganarle a ese monstruo?—pregunto curiosa viendo a ambos

—No lo se—respondia el peliverde con dudas—el es fuerte y tambien tiene una velocidad sobrehumana, pero aun asi no tengo idea—las palabras de Izuku sonaban sinceras—ese tip Zoom nos dio una paliza de un segundo a cada uno y creo que se estaba conteniendo, Barry-nii jamas ha mostrado todas sus habilidades, asi que no tengo la mas minima idea

Todos tragaron grueso, ese par de tipos eran unos monstruos, solo esperaban que el velocista bueno ganara

—Hoy caeras Zoom—declaraba seriamente Barry

Zomm solo bufo molesto

— **Creo que te he damostrado una y otra vez, que jamas podras** **derrotarme Barry** —respondia a Barry y sin querer aclarando la duda a los demas sintiendo como una ligera esperanza se les escapaba— **ni yo a ti** —volvia a responder ahora confundiendo a todos— **tu y yo estamos destinados a luchar eternamente, hasta que un dia la balanza se incline a favor de alguno de los dos** —decia de forma confiada— **pero hasta ese dia, sera divertido seguir jugando contigo hahaha**

Barry sonreia confiado

 **-*[...]*-**

Una moto se estacionaba cerca del lugar y rapidamente la copiloto se bajaba, quitandose el casco, revelando a un chica pelirrosa de buen cuerpo y atributos, con unos llamativos ojos, que parecian como los punteros de un radar

Su nombre, Mei Hatsume

—Llegamos—decia mientras el piloto apagaba la moto y se bajaba—ya conoces el plan ¿no?—preguntaba curiosa entregandole el arco y el carcaj de flechas luego de que este se quitara el casco

—Obvio que si—decia el tipo ajustandose el carcaj a su espalda—yo lo planee

—Lo se, solo queria estar segura—respondia burlista y luego le robo un rapido beso en los labios—bueno, me voy a seguir mi parte del plan—luego de ponerse sus caracteristcos Goggles y cubrirse con una capucha, se fue del lugar en la moto

—Esa es mi chica—decia orgulloso de la pelirrosa—ojala hubiera traido un traje—se lamento por su descuido, mas luego se encongio de hombros despreocupado—bueno, no importa, aqui no soy un heroe a fin de cuentas

Y de ahi tambien se fue del lugar

Cerca de ahi, en el cielo, un bolido de fuego volaba, pero rapidamente empezo a descender y el arquero se dio cuenta, haciendolo sonreir, el equipo ya casi estaba completo

 **-*[...]*-**

—Lo se—respondia confiado y cruzado de brazos, confundiendo a todos los presentes—por eso no vine solo

Eso extraño a todos, menos a Izuku que sonreia aliviado, sus hermanos ya estaban aqui

— **¿Que?**

 **¡FOOOOSH!**

De forma repentina una llamarada cayo en medio de ambos velocistas rapidamente se separaron, Barry seguia con esa sonrisa, todos veian asombrados como del cielo descendia un bolido de fuego, pero fue mayor su asombro cuando vieron que se trataba de una persona, sus ojos estaban totalmente en blanco, ademas su cabello y sus manos estaban encendidos de fuego

Al descender, el fuego en su cuerpo se extingio y se pudo apreciar un poco al sujeto, aun tenia sus ojos en blanco y su piel en un ligero color naranja, talvez su calor corporal era muy alto por su poder de fuego

Pudieron analizarlo mas, era tambien un chico de la misma edad que Izuku, vestia un abrigo color negro de cuello un poco alto pero podia verse que tenia un camisa roja por dentro, jeans y botas militares del mismo color, lo mas llamativo era una especie de maquinaria en forma de araña adherida a su abrigo

—Oigan, ese chico es...—decia un poco asombrado el heroe de concreto

—Ronald Raymond—respondia Aizawa al recordar al otro candidato a heroe que rechazo la solicitud para estudiar en Yuei

El mencionado camino hasta quedar al lado de Barry

—¿Llegue tarde?—pregunto sin dejar de ver a Zoom

—En realidd, llegaste justo a tiempo Ronnie—respondia Barry tambien sin dejar de ver a Zoom

— **Hola chico llamarada** —saludaba burlon el villano velocista— **veo que llamaste a un amigo Barry**

 **¡FIIIIIZ!**

Todos vieron curiosos cuando una flecha con un cable se clavo a un lado del lugar y alguien se deslizaba por el, aterrizando justo a la izquierda de Barry, era un chico de cabelo rubio corto y ojos verde, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero verde olivo, jeans negros y botas converse tambien negros, un par de guantes grises y lo mas llamativo era ese arco profesional modificado junto a un carcaj de flechas

—Ya llegue muchachos—saludaba a su manera a los otros dos

—Genial—decia Ronnie con una sonrisa—ya estamos los tres

— **¡HAHAHAHA!, bienvenido señor Queen** —saludaba de forma educada Zoom— **es un gusto volver a verlo**

—No lo creo—decia Mt Lady—¿el tambien?, pero no posee un kosei, ¡va a sali lastimado!

—Oliver Queen—decia con una sonrisa ligera el pro-heroe Erasedhead—"perfecto, el podra demostrar que las creencias de que los Unkosei no pueden ser heroes, son erroneas"

—¡Chico!, ¡sal de aqui inmediatamente!, ¡este es un sitio peligroso!—exclamaba a todo pulmon cementos, preocupado por el bienestar del rubio, los demas heroes estaban igual, mas Oliver simplemente los ignoro—este muchacho solo hara que lo maten

—Cementos-sensei—llamaba la atencion Izuku con voz seria—por favor, callese y observe—pidio de forma brusca, soprendiendo a los heroes y compañeros de curso, el nunca actuaba asi, pero no le gustaba como subestimaban asi a su hermano sin poderes

El conocia muy bien sus habilidades y sabia que Oliver podria facilemente derrotar a algunos heroes

—¿Que dices?—pregunto ofendido el heroe al como se dirigio a el de esa manera—¡muchacho...!

—¡Cementos!—llamaba su atencion Erasedhead—callate...

—¡Pero..!

—Callate y observa

Cementos e callo aun un poco dudoso al igual que los demas heroes y algunos miembros de la clase 1-A, ver luchar a un "civil" contra un poderoso villano no era nada bonito, muchos vieron con ojos reprobatorios a ambos, pero estos los ignoraron

—Si resulta herido sera tu respondabilidad—decia seria Midnight

—Como digas—respondio el pro-heroe dandole lo mismo

En medio de la zona los 4 contendientes se miraban fijamente sin perderse de vista ni un segundo, eso seria fatal, Zoom los analizaba y ellos hacian lo mismo que con el, no debian subestimar a Zoom, el habia demostrado que era un villano de sumo cuidado

Zoom igual, sabia que los que estaban frente a el, eran de cuidado, incluso un vigilante sin poderes como Oliver Queen

— **Hahaha, esto es interesante** —decia Zoom con burla— **no me esperaba esto siendo sincero**

—¿Que piensas hacer Zoom?—preguntaba serio Barry—somos tres contra uno, no importa que tan veloz seas, incluso tu no podras contra los tres al mismo tiempo

— **¡Ah!, ¿no puedo?** —preguntaba con fingida inocencia— **creeme Barry, esto sera muy entretenido** —decia con voz determinada y confiada

Luego su cuerpo empezo a vibrar y despedir relampagos rojos de su cuerpo

La hora de hablar se acabo, todos se dieron cuenta, con un rugido de guerra Ronnie se volvio a encender en llamas, Barry se coloco en posicion de corredor, mientras la electricidad rodeaba su cuerpo y sus ojos, en tanto Oliver saco una flecha, la coloco en el arco y apunto con ella a Zoom

Zoom seguia en el mismo lugar

 **¡FOOOOOSH!**

Hasta que salio a toda carrera a atacar

 **¡FOOOOOSH!**

Por lo que Barry hizo lo mismo

Asi ambos chocaron y empezaron a pelear a una velocidad jodidamente alta, haciendo un circulo de color rojo con amarillo, se podida escuchar claramente la estatica y el choque de los golpes, todos veian asombrados esta escena

Mas Ronnie y Oliver estaban buscando una abertura para atacar, Ronny parecia leon enjaulado caminando de aqui para alla

—Muevete Barry—pedia Oliver tratando de apuntarle a Zoom, mas no podia por la inmensa velocidad a la que peleaban, necesitaba que se separaran—¡Barry muevete!—esta vez exclamo llamando la atencion de todos

La pelea de velocidad paro por un segundo, Zoom tenia sometido a Allen y tenia pensado estrellarlo contra lo primero que vea, esquivo unas cuantas flechas que Oliver le habia lanzado facilmente y estrello a Barry contra un letrero, rompiendolo en pedazos, luego lo lanzo por los aires y el castaño cayo pesadamente sobre unos escombros

Ronnie empezo a ascender al cielo impulsado por sus flamas

Sin darse la vuelta Zoom esquivo una cuantas flechas que Oliver le habia lanzado, justo cuando iba a atacarlo, un torrente de fuego lo golpeo de costado, haciendo que se estrelle contra un muro, derribandolo

—¡Vamos!—exclamo Ronnie furico aun volando

Pero sin previo aviso Zoom salio de los escombros y haciendo girar rapidamente sus brazos creo un ataque de tornadon golpeandolo directo en el pecho, fue tan fuerten el golpe que lo mando a volar dejando una estela de fuego

Barry salio en su ayuda, quedando solo Oliver

— **¡AAAAGH!** —se quejo Zoom cuando sintio como algo se enterraba en su pierna derecha, la cual saco sin pensarlo, tratandose de una flecha

Pero por alguna extraña razon, se sentia raro

—Nanoides—mientras caminaba acercandosele, Oliver le respondia a su duda como si le hubiera leido la mente—cortesia de Ray Palmer

 **-*[...]*-**

—De nada—el mencionado agradece con una sonrisa, ya que esta viendo el combate a travez de una computadora y camaras voladoras del tamaño de una mosca, el no ha entrado en combate porque el traje de Atomo esta siendo revisado y mejorado

Ademas como el multimillonario dueño de Palmer industries debe ver por otras prioridades

—Ten querido—una mujer, tierna, bella con un aire de mujer hogareña y de cabello verde entraba al estudio de su nuevo esposo, esta mujer era Inko Palmer (viuda del señor Midoriya)—debes tener hambre—le traia una bandeja con te y galletas

—Gracias cielo—agradecia con una sonrisa y con un ligero beso en sus labios cuando ella lo abrazo por el cuello para ver lo que el veia por la computadora

—¿Estaran bien?—preguntaba genuinamente preocupada por su Izuku y sus "hermanos", mucho mas cuando vio a Ronnie salir volando por un ataque de Zoom y Barry tras el para salvarlo, dejandolo con el unico sin poderes, Oliver

—Tranquila Inko—decia confiado comiendo una galleta—te aseguro que ellos estaran bien

—Eso espero—decia aun preocupada la peliverde

Asi ambos siguieron viendo la batalla

 **-*[...]*-**

—Producen pulsos de alta frecuencia que inhabilita tu velocidad—seguia explicando mientras se acercaba a Zoom, el cual estaba soprendido por esto—dile adios a tu velocidad de momento Zoom, por que no vas a poder correr por un rato

Eso Zoom lo mira y bota la flecha y empieza a atacar a Oliver

Intenta apuñalarlo con sus garras, pero Oliver la esquiva y le da un rodillazo al la pierna, haciendo que se desbalancee y grite de dolor, sin esperar usa la pierna doblada de Zoom y apoyandose en ella le da una patada en la cara, gira le da otra y con el ultimo giro le da una patada al pecho, mandandolo a arratrarse por la fuerza de los golpes

Oliver aterrizo y sin perder tiempo, siguio con su ataque

—No puedo creelo—decia Cementos anonadado por lo que veia—¡estan dominando a ese sujeto mejor de lo que lo hicimos nosotros!...en especial el Unkosei...—decia lo ultimo aun asombrado y un poco humillado viendo como ese chico sin particularidad le daba una golpiza a Zoom

El resto de heroes y los lumnos veian sorprendido el cambio de eventos, ahora era Zoom quien estaba acorralado

Y por un "simple" chico sin particularidad

—"Lo sabia"—pensaba Eraserhead viendo toda la batalla—"los unkosei pueden ser heroes tan buenos o incluso mejores heroes que algunos con particularidad"

Izuku no decia nada, pero sonreia con arrogancia contra quienes subestimaron a Oliver

 **-*[...]*-**

A lo lejos, una rafaga de fuego volaba sin control por el cielo, mientras un borron de energia electrica color amarilla lo perseguia desde la tierra, al estar volando sin control Ronnie se estrella contra un edificio y empieza a caer, pero antes de que se estrelle en el suelo, es salvado por Barry a maxima velocidad

Ambos se tumban en el suelo respirando agitados

—¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto Barry aun tirado en el suelo

—Si—responde de la misma manera Ronnie

—Genial, entonces usaremos el plan B—Barry propuso sentandose, recibiendo un pulgar arriba por parte de Ronnie—bien, te esperamos alla

 **¡FOOOOOOSH!**

Y de un parpadeo se va del lugar, dejando a Ronny descansando en el suelo

 **-*[...]*'**

Oliver y Zoom seguian luchando ferozmente, pero ahi se demostraba la superioridad en estilo de lucha de ambos, mientras Zoom peleaba de forma callejera e improvisada, Oliver mostraba una pulida disciplina marcial, por lo que cuando Zoom trato de golpearlo con un tubo Oliver solo agarro el tuvo y con una maniobra lo tiro a suelo con su propia arma improvisada, encima de unas bolsas de basura

Pero el tiempo de vida de los nanoides habia expirado y Zoom comenzo a vibrar, expulsandolos de su sistema, Oliver sabia que se quedo sin tiempo, por lo que rapidamente tomo una flecha de su carcaj, la coloco en su arco y le apunto al villano caido

Mas fue muy tarde

 **¡FOOOSH!**

Porque un destello rojo rodeo a Oliver y cuando pudo aclarar su mente, ya estaba tumbado en el piso vario metros de donde se encontraba antes, con Zoom encima de el y su letal brazo vibrador, para horror de todos los espectadores

— **Los libros de historia revelan que viviste hasta los 86 años sr. Queen** —Oliver solo apretaba los dientes y puños forcejeando, tratando de liberarse pero todo el tiempo veia de forma desafiante al velocista— **pero al parecer los libros de historia se equivocan** —decia mientras acercaba peligrosamente su brazo vibrador al pecho de oliver

Cosa que alarmo a todos los espectadores

—¡Maldita sea!—exclamaba Cementos—¡lo va a matar!, ¡debemos ayudarlo!—sin duda alguna iban a actuar

Mas no fue necesario

 **¡FOOOOOOOOSH!**

Porque Barry habia vuelto

 **¡BAAAAAAM!**

— **¡Gaaaaaah!**

Exclamo el villano cuando fue embestido por Barry, mandandolo a volar por varios metros hasta estrellarse contra otra gran pared, cayendo luego pesado al suelo, el castaño velocista lo veia en guardia y sin perderle la vista, eso era algo mortal si Zoom era el oponente, asi que sin mirar le dio la mano a Oliver para ayudarlo a levantarse, cosa que acepto agradecido el rubio

Zoom poco a poco se iba a levantando y pudo ver a ambos, sonrio poe dentro de su mascara, esto era tan divertido

— **¡Ese es el espiritu!** —declaro euforico el villano, Barry y Oliver solo lo veian seriamente— **no puedes detenerme Flash** —declaro ya levantado— **¡y nunca lo haras!**

 **¡FOOOOOSH!**

Dejando una larga estela de color rojo, para mas asombro de los demas, Zoom corrio por encima de un edificio hasta su azotea

—Oliver, plan B—dijo sin dejar de ver por donde se fue Zoom

—Bien—tras aceptarlo, Barry rapidamente fue a perseguir al velocista malvado, agarrando una flecha y luego conecto la base con un cable adhirido a un cinturon especial fabricado por la propia Mei—¡Oye Izuku!—llamo a su hermano mientras colocaba la flecha en el arcoy apuntaba a cierto lugar

Llamando al atencion de todos

—¿Que sucede?—pregunto el aludido

—¡Plan B!—exclamo estirandole el brazo luego de disparar la flecha

Ahi Izuku abrio los ojos en sorpresa pero luego esbozo una sonrisa confiada para impresion de todos los presentes Izuku empezo a correr en direccion de Oliver

—¡Izuku-kun!—exclamo preocupada Ochako y los demas testigos no creian lo que veian

—¡Chicos ayuden a los heroes a moverse!—exclamaba mientras corria y volteaba a verlos—¡si es posible, salven a los civiles!—tomo la mano de Oliver y luego miro atras sonriendole a sus preocupados compañeroa de clase—estare bien, pronto terminara esto

—¡No me digas que hacer Deku-bastardo!—exclamo furioso el pelicrema

 **¡FIIIIIIIZ!**

—¡Izuku-kun!—exclamo aun mas preocupada la castaña

Pues el cable los jalo de forma fuerte y rapida, asombrando a todos como ambos podian mantener el control de movimiento, soltaron la flecha y lanzo otra tambien con un cable adherido, para columpiarse e impulsarce hacia arriba, perdiendose ante la vista se todos

—Eso ya fue muy irreal—decia sorprendido Ectoplasm viendo por donde se habian ido ambos—gran estilo de pelea, reflejos desarrollados mas alla de lo normal, los otros sentidos tambien bastante mejorados, ¿estan seguros que ese chico Oliver no posee un Kosei?—preguntaba incredulo de que ese chico fuera un Unkosei

* * *

 **N/A: Unkosei=persona sin particularidad, Kosei, Quirk o como ustedes lo conozcan**

* * *

—Estamos al 100% seguros—respondia Midnight en igual estado—ese chico era solo un civil

—¿A eso le llamas un civil?—pregunto incredula MT Lady—¡pudo darle mas batalla a ese monstruoso ser!, ¡mas que todos nosotros!, ¡¿como podria ser ese chico un simple civil?!—pregunto iracunda

—¡No lo se!—respondio en igual estado animico la pelinegra encarando a la otra heroina

—Suficiente, no tenemos tiempo para este tipo de tonterias—Erasehead aparecia serio y de brazos cruzados en medio de ambas para que no vayan a agredirse fisicamente—aun tenemos civiles que rescatar, ¿lo olvidan?

Ambas heroinas chasquearon sus lenguas molestas, pero asintieron ante las palabras de su compañero, ya que tenia toda la maldita razon, aunque aun estaban asombrados e incredulos de que un chico sin particularidad pudiera darle mas batalla a Zoom que todos ellos, eso les partia la mente y el orgullo mientras corrian junto a los estudiantes, los cuales estaban un poco asombrados por los actos de Izuku

Bueno, casi todos

—"Maldito Deku bastardo"—pensaba con ira Bakugo—"tendras muchas explicasiones que dar cuando regreses"

Lo bueno de tener amigos velocistas, es que aprendes a como detenerlos, o al menos eso era lo que creia Oliver

Aunque tambien les tenia intrigados las palabras de Zoom, "¿los libros de historia?", ¿a que se referia con eso Zoom?, ademas de que le predijo el futuro del vigilante arquero, que segun viviria hasta los 86 años

¿Que significaba todo eso?

Iban a seguir con su mision de rescate, cuando alguien los detuvo

—Momento

Todos quedaron quietos y alertas cuando en la altura de una casa, un encapuchado aparecio, la capa y capucha eran de color verde con negro, una mascara que le cubria su boca y nariz, ademas de unos Goggles que no permitian ver sus ojos y un alterador de voz

Eso no seria nada favorable para alguien como ella, porque la reconocerian de inmediato

—¡¿Quien mierda eres tu?!—como siempre Bakugo pregunto con su clasica "educacion"—¡¿acaso eres secuaz o aliada de ese tal Zoom?!—con una sonrisa demente empezo a generar pequeñas explosiones en sus manos, esperando ansioso una batalla

Habia sido humillado demasiado el dia de hoy, por lo que estaba muy frustrado y el puto tipo de la mascara (palabras de Bakugo) era perfecto para ayudarle a bajar su estres

Pero el enmascarado solo sonrio bajo su mascara

—Vaya chico mas mal educado tenemos aqui—respondio burlon el sujeto, aumnetando la ira del rubio ceniza—pero, como sea—se encogio de hombros—a los civiles ya los saque de aqui, estan seguros con los policias que acaban de llegar

Los heroes y estudiantes estaban incredulos por las palabras del sujeto enmascarado, asi que para diversion de el, Mt Lady uso su Kosei de crecimiento hasta mas alla de los edificios y pudo ver que lo dicho por el enmascarado era cierto

A lo lejos las victimas era protegidas y transportadas por los policias a las patrullas, ella suspiro de alivio y volvio a su tamaño normal, sin palabras, pero con una mirada seria asintio, respaldando las palabras del tipo, aliviados por eso, volvieron a centrase en el tipo

Pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa

—¡¿Donde se metio?!—pregunto alarmada Midnight

El habia desparecido

—No lo se—con su tipica personalidad respondio la pregunta de la pelinegra—mas algo le llamo poderosamente la atencion—¿uh?, ¿que es eso?

Camino hasta donde el sujeto misterioso estaba parado hace un momento, ya que en ese lugar habia algo, se agacho y lo tomo, todo ante la mirada curiosa de todos

—Esto es...—se sorprendio por reconocer el artefacto

—¿Que es eso Erased?—pregunto Endeavor al acercarse y el susodicho le entrego el artefacto—¿una pantalla?—pregunto curioso—¿para que nos dejaria todo esto?—pero en eso, la pantalla para curiosidad de todos, empezo a parpadearle un boton rojo

Todos veian dudosos acerca que tocarlo, el heroe vio a los demas que con duda asintieron dandole confianza para tocar ese boton, chasqueando su lengua de enojo simplemente lo apreto y la pantalla se encendio, mas aparecieron unas palabras

 _-Si quieren ver lo que ocurre con ellos, solo sigan viendo la pantalla_

Eso dejo confundido a todos

Mas se les fue rapido y fue cambiado por asombro al ver a ciertas personas o siluetas que aparecian ahi

Dos destellos, uno rojo y otro amarillo corrian a una velocidad infernal por toda la ciudad, casi eran irreconocibles, estas chocaban una contra la otra, se niraba que estaban peleando, pero era algo imposible de creer, su velocidad era una locura, pelear por toda una ciudad en menos de un parpadero, era algo increible

Obviamente eran ambos velocistas luchando

En el cielo, podian ver una estela de fuego muy larga que desaparecia pasando un tiempo miestraa su nucleo se alejaba, obviamente era el chico de fuego

La siguiente mostraba a dos sujetos corriendo en los techos de varios edificios con un pulido parkour, mas cuando el siguiente objetivo a escala, para terror de todos ellos saltaban sin miedo alguno, pero el arquero lanzaba otra flecha con cable y ambos se columpiaban hasta el otro edificio a seguir con su loco recorrido, estos eran Izuku y Oliver

—Esto es una locura total—decia cementos increudulo

Los demas asentian ante sus palabras en el mismo estado, pero seguian viendo la pantalla y los eventos

Sin saber como en las alturas, la mism enmascarada los veia de forma arrogante, sentada en su moto

—"Para que aprendan a no subestimar a Oliver"—pensaba orgullosa de su pequeña travesura, porque la verdad no le gustaba al igual que a Izuku, que subestimaran al arquero

— _¿En seri Mei?_ —preguntaba una persona por medio de su intercomunicador de oido, no sonaba molesta dicha persona, mas bien divertida y burlista— _¿les vas a dejar ver el combate?_

—Es la unica forma en que al menos la mayoria de esos idiotas dejen de pensar en esas ideas tan ridiculas—respondia seria la pelirrosa—el que solo los que poseen un Kosei puedan ser heroes es algo

— _Aun guardas resentimiento por aquellos de la UA que ignoraron a Oliver, ¿no?_ —preguntaba el burlista Ray

—Si no fuera por esas idioteces Oliver estaria pasando junto a mi en a academia—suspiraba decepcionad

Ray rio ante la respuesta de la chica

— _Tipico de ti_ —respondio sereno— _pero no te preocupes, desde el dia de hoy, todos van a reconocer el potencia de los Unkosei_

—Eso espero

Despues corto la comunicasion y se retiro de ahi enseguida

 **-*[...]*-**

El combate entre velocistas aun no cesaba, hasta que llegaron a la cima de un edificio y empezaron a luchar encima de el, como siempre el circulo rojo con amarillo se formaba, en camara lenta se podia ver lo que hacian

Barry bloqueaba una patada giratoria de Zoom agachandose, trata de darle un oppercut pero Zoom tambien lo evade, trata de darle un gancho a las costillas pero Barry se adelanta un poco por lo que no le dio, asi que el rubio trato de darle un codazo al rostro pero Zoom lo desvia con una mano, aprovecha eso y lo jala para darle un certero cabezaso que desorienta un poco a Barry, pero se recupera rapido y sigue corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Zoom que habia aprovechado su disturbio momentaneo para adelantarsele

Peleaba incluso desafiando la gravedad pues luchaban corriendo por las paredes e incluso rodeando el edificio sin riesgo de caer, hasta volver a la cima y seguir peleando, Barry logra darle un rodillaso al estomago que casi hace a Zoom vomitar, enfurecido comienza la persecusion del rubio que ahora se habia adelantado

Barry se agacho cuando Zoom al casi alcanzarlo le lanzo un golpe dirigido al craneo, asi que aprovecho y lo agarro del pecho de su traje y lo azoto contra una de las paredes y empezo a abrumarlo con una serie de golpes en todo su cuerpo, Barry gracias a sus entrenamientos habia ganado mucha fuerza

Hasta que Zoom se harto y atrapo un puño dirigido a su rostro, atrajo a Barry y con otro cabezaso lo aturdio, lo agarro del cuello y con su velocidad lo llevo a la parte superior del edificio y comenzo tambien a golpearlo, pero Barry lo alejo de una patada al estomago, cosa que a pesar de estar casi sin aire por la patada, aprovecho para volver a correr, por lo que Barry se lanzo en persecusion, alcanzandolo despues de un rato de persecusion

Ambos intercambiaban golpes mientras corrian, pero Barry logro darle un golpe, lo que ocasiono que su ira se elevara, haciendo sonreir a Barry, eso es lo que queria, al ver que su pez mordio el anzuelo, empezo a correr fingiendo huir, sonrio mas al ver como Zoomen su arrebato de ira lo perseguia sin descanso alguno

Zoom en serio habia caido en la trampa

Barry corrio hasta la cima de una de las gruesas paredes y ahi se quedo, segundos despue Zoom aparecio frente a el, intimidante y rebosante de instinto asesino, cosa que no intimido para nada al castaño que igual sonreia

—¡AHORA!—exclamo Barry

Los espectadores estaban confundidos y Zoom igual, pero eso cambio cuando Zool fue golpeado por algo de suma fuerza en la mejilla izquierda, esa no se la vio venir, para sorpresa de todos, era Izuku que de una patada le desvio el rostro a Zoom, haciendolo caer de la azotea del edificio

 **¡FOOOOOOOSH!**

Y por si fuera poco, Ronnie volaba rodeado de fuego y con este se lanzo contra Zoom mientras caida, tacleandolo en el aire por lo que gano mas velocidad y el impacto al suelo fue tan brutal que creo una explosion, pero del incandecente humo salia volando Ronnie y se pocisionaba junto a sus hermanos

El humo se discipo y pudieron ver a un Zoom muy mal herido y sangrante, lo mas seguro era que tuviera cada hueso y musculo del cuerpo destrozados, pero no se confiaban, Zoom era alguien muy astuto y no sabian con que podria salirles despues

Se acercaron al crater y era verdad, pues el velocista maligno aun estaba conciente a pesar del brutal golpe, tratando de levantarse y dirigiendole a todos uno de los instintos asesinos mas brutales que se hallan conocido, mas no intimido a nadie, talvez un poco a Izuku pero aun asi lo soportaba y disimulaba

— **Bastardos...** —gruñia con ira y dolor el villano— **¡aun no han acabado conmigo!** —rugio con ira y su cuerpo empezo a emanar poderosas descargas electricas rojas, lo que alerto a todos— **¡los voy a mat..!**

 **¡FIIIZ!**

Zoom se quedo estatico de un momento a otro, hasta sus relampagos cesaron, eso era raro para los espectadores, pero no para los hermanos, pues sabian que habia ocurrido, de un momento a otro, ya no pudiendo luchar mas, cayo en la inconciencia, cuando todos voltearon la mirada pudieron ver al responsable de la caida de Zoom, encima de un auto

Era Oliver quien le habia lanzado una flecha con nanoides aturdidores, la cual se clavo en la espalda de Zoom

—Ya cierra la boca—pidio sereno y guardando el arco en su espalda

De un ligero salto acrobatico bajo del auto donde estaba parado, acercandose alegre donde sus demas hermanos tambien se acercaban y chocaban sus puños en señal de victoria, luego vieron a Zoom inconciente y Flash se le acerco

—No eres tan amenazante ahora ¿eh?, ¿Zoom?—pregunto serio el velocista heroico—decias que eras alguien imposible de atrapar, pero ¿sabes que?

—¡Te atrapamos!—exclamaron todos 4 al inconciente

Y volvieron a festejar

 **-*[...]*-**

Los espectadores heroricos estaban que no se la creian, ese cuarteto de chicos habia vencido a ese demente homicida veloz, cosa que ellos no habian logrado hace poco, estos chicos eran muy especiales desde el punto de vista de todos los heroes

Incluso Endeavor, pero hervia de ira por eso, se supone que su hijo Shouto debia ser el mas fuerte de los aspirantes a heroes por ser un poseedor de dos Koseis, era su deber y destino superar a All Might y volverse el heroe nro 1, ¡para eso lo habia creado!, pero ahora aparecen estos chicos y superan las espectativas de su hijo y con creces, vencer aunque sea en grupo a un villano de nivel supremo, eso ya era otro nivel

A opinion de todos, ellos ya eran heroes profesinales

Cuanta razon tenian

—Lo...Lo derrotaron...—decia impactada y asombrada MT Lady

Nadie podia decir nada mas, en serio era algo demasiado increible, los estudiantes de la clase 1-A estaban asombrados, unos chicos de su edad o un año mayor habian derrotado a un villano de alto nivel, parecian heroes veteranos ante sus ojos

Otra vez, cuanta razon tenian

Ellos en su mundo anterior eran reconocidos como parte de los heroes mas fuertes y emblematicos de todos, incluido Oliver que habia derrotado a super villanos como Ra's Al Ghul, Killer crock y muchos otros mas

Pero ellos no tenian porque saberlo, ¿no?

A pesar de que admiraban a esos chicos, habian excepciones en las filas, como Shouto Todoroki, que se sentia un poco humillado al ver como un Unkosei como Oliver le daba mas batalla y casi derrotaba a Zoom, mientras que el, siendo uno de los heroes en entrenamiento mas poderosos que hay, fue brutalmente apaleado, eso lo hacia sentir humillado

Otro era Katsuki Bakugo

—"¡Esos...esos...infelices!"

Su ira era inmensa, ademas de ver al verdadero Deku, no podia creer como esos tipos salidos de la nada, de su edad y que nisiquiera iban a la academia de Heroes, venian y vencian a ese supervillano que barrio el piso con todos ellos, eso lo abrumaba al verse y sentirse superado, se suponia que el iba a ser el heroe mas fuerte de todos a futuro, pero ellos tres y un poco Deku, ya tenian el nivel suficiente para ser heroes profesionales

Queria enfrentar a esos tres para derrotarlos y asi demostrar que el sera el heroe nro 1 entre todos

—D-Debemos hablar con Nezu—proponia Midnight—tenemos que convencer a estos chicos a como de lugar que entren a Yuei

—Si, esos chicos Barry y Ronnie podrian llegar a ser...

—No solo a ellos dos cementos—decia seriamente MT Lady—Oliver Queen tambien—dijo soprendiendo a casi todos los estudiantes, ¿un Unkosei en la escuela de heroes?, eso seria algo novedoso

—P-Pero, es un civil...—trato de coontratacar Cementos

—Si, uno que fue capaz de de combatir a un villano que casi nos elimina—respondio Erasehead, dejandolo callado—ya aceptalo ¿quieres?, esos chicos, todos ellos—señalando a los chicos a travez de la pantalla—tienen un inmenso potencial, incluso Oliver, podrian ser grandes heroes

—Oh los mas grandes villanos...incluido ese chico, Oliver

Las palabras de Endeavor hicieron que todos abran los ojos en la realizacion de lo dicho, ¿podrian volverse una gran amenaza a futuro?, eso era algo muy probable si no contaban con alguien que los guie por las sendas del buen camino

Con ese pensamiento, todos asintieron y tomaron una decision

—Si, tambien eso—afirmaba Ectoplasm—por eso, para evitarlo debemos convencerlos para que acepten ingresar a Yuei

—Asi podremos encaminarlos por el buen sendero—aportaba Midnight

—A los tres—aclaraba MT Lady

Ya nadie tuvo alguna objecion ante tales argumentos, se escuchaban serios y solidos, el temor de que se volvieran villanos era grande, pero increiblemente al que mas temian, era al chico Oliver, ¿porque?, porque no tenia Kosei

Ese era su temor mas grande, un villano summente habil y sin necesidad de un Kosei, seria un rival demasiado para alguien como Erasedhead, pues su Kosei se especialisa en bloquear y anular de forma temporal a otros Koseis

De ser asi, ¿como combatir y derrotar a alguien como Oliver?

Sin Kosei, es capaz de derrotar supervillanos

—Si, seria lo mejor—decia Endeavor viendo nuevamente la pantalla—"lo mejor para Shouto, un buen reto hara que explote todo su potencialy asi crecera para ser el nuevo heroe nro 1, aquel que realize mi sueño, ¡el de superar a All Might!"—planeaba maquiavelicamente

Mientras que el nombrado solo veia atentamente la pantalla, pero a alguien en especifico, ademas de que Bakugo tambien lo veia

—"Ronnie Raymond, ¿eh?—preguntaba metalmente viendo al chico de fuego—"podria llegar a ser un gran rival"

—"Ese bastardo de las llamas"—pensaba seriamente Bakugo viendo a Ronnie—"¡seras el primero en caer por mis manos"!

Mientras los demas elegian en sus mentes a sus futuros rivales, estos festejaban alegremente en la pantalla

Sin saber los grandes cambios que vendrian hacia ellos

* * *

 **Bien eso es todo por ahora, espero les guste**

 **Nos vemos uego**


End file.
